Times might be changing
by Maia Rutledge
Summary: Sean takes off when Jordan needs him the most, Maia sees something most unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Shawn Farrell is sitting in his bedroom at the 4400 clinic. He is tired after a long day of arguing with Jordan Collier and decides that the only place that he will be safe is in his living quarters. He jumps up from his bed hearing a rattling of keys at his door. He smiles knowing that Jordan once again needs him to prevent the spasms. Shawn walks to the door and sees Jordan. His cold hand grabs Shawn's; Jordan's eyes are bloodshot and he looks like he is suffering. _

"Jordan, c'mon man. This is getting worse and worse. Where is the baby? I thought that you told Richard and Lily to bring the baby! What the heck happened?" Shawn screamed.

_Shawn runs down the stairs and into the lobby of the 4400 center. He is panicking now as the moments are ticking away as his friend, Jordan is suffering upstairs. _

_Maia is smiling oddly in the living room as her new mother, Diana Skouris, is preparing dinner. Diana brings a salad to the table at looks oddly at Maia. She sits down knowing the Maia would tell her any minute what she knew. Maia places a few pieces of lettuce and a cucumber on her plate but doesn't touch it._

Maia looks down still smiling," Mommy, you're going to fall in love with Tom today…"

_Diana looks back at Mya and blushes slightly. _

"Your visions again Mya? Well, I doubt that this one is right."

_Tom is sitting at his desk at the NTAC office talking on the phone with his son, Kyle. He seems patient with him but there is sternness also. He hears a click on the other side and slams the phone to the receiver just as Diana walks in. _

"Tom, it will be okay. Kyle's just frustrated that you went back to your old ways. You need to spend more time with him Tom."

_Tom glances at Diana. _

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do about Kyle, Diana. He's my son!"

_She sits down in a chair next to him and smiles sweetly. Maia was right, she was falling for him. Tom takes a deep breath and closes his eyes._

"Sorry, Diana, really I didn't mean to raise my voice. Things have been pretty ruff around the edges and I might need to take a little bit of time off. But for now I'll just come home a little early. Listen, I'm worried about Shawn. I haven't seen him in a while and after the nonsense with Collier I think he might've joined the wrong group of people."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Shawn Farrell is sitting in the lobby of NTAC waiting to see his uncle, Tom Baldwin. His face looks tired and his clothes are wrinkled. A secretary gets up and takes a bulky phone to Shawn. _

"Hello? Uncle Tommy? Look---"

_Tom is laughing and crying in the background. Shawn smiles as he hears the exasperation of Tom._

"Hey Shawn. I can't believe it's you. You know that your mom and Danny have been worried sick about you. She actually stopped by last week wondering if I had heard from you. Well I'm so glad that you've called. You know what? Let's go out for a bite to eat and talk."

"That'd be great, Uncle Tommy. Look it's got to be quick. Jordan, you know from the 4400 Center is dying. I usually would save him but I don't know I just ran."

_Tears smeared Shawn's pale face as he talked to his uncle. Shawn was so scared and felt guilty for leaving him. He would feel responsible if Jordan died while he was away with Tom. _

_Maia is playing with a new toy that Diana bought for her when the doorbell rings. It is her Aunt April that has come to watch her for the night. Maia smiles and gives her a big hug. She loves her aunt and looks up to her very much. _

"Listen, your mom told me that we could rent some movies and get some take out? I was thinking pizza but if you want something else tell me?"

"Pizza sounds great! Can we rent Cinderella? That's my favorite!"

"Of course we can Maia. I'll be right back."

_An hour passes and Maia hears the door open. Maia's face is red and she is weeping. She runs to April screaming. _

"He's going to die! I saw it. Kyle, Mommy's friend's son, he's going to get shot."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diana looked up seeing the excitement and fear in the eyes of her field agent. He had found his nephew and she knew that he was bewildered. She smiled at Tom and then opened the door to leave. _

"Hey Di, Want to come get a bit with me and Shawn? It's going to be great!"

"No it's alright, Tom. You enjoy your time with Shawn. I don't want to make him feel like we're prosecuting him or anything."

_She laughed and then left the room. _

_Richard and Lily are getting settled in the 4400 Center as Jordan looks at the baby in another room. Lily has a stressed look on her face which has been there for most of the year. She glances at Richard hoping that he catches the glimpse. He does and sits down next to her stroking her short blonde hair. _

"Lily, I know that the baby will be fine. Stop worrying and place this in the hands of Isabelle. She may have tried to trick him before. Maybe she is plotting something that she didn't tell you about."

_Shots are fired from downstairs as the worried parents run to the elevator. Security is surrounding the large entrance hall to the Center. A tall man that has much resemblance to Tom Baldwin is standing there. He dropped the gun and tears are now flowing down his face. Jordan is lying on the ground with a shot in his side still shaking. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Shawn and Tom sit down at a booth in a local diner to talk about all that has been going on in both their lives. They sit and talk for a while until a waitress comes interrupting their conversation. She seems familiar to Shawn but he does not say anything to the woman. She places the waiter pad on the table obviously upset at the situation. _

"Shawn, where have you been? I've missed you, crying every night since you've left."

_Shawn looked up again seeing the girl he had been in love with less then one year ago. Her hair was now a darker shade of blonde and she wore no makeup. She seemed smaller then she had one year past but her smile made Shawn feel uneasy. _

"Sit down, Nikki. How've you been? Look I can't explain what I did before but I need to go back there after lunch. My director needs me…Look so I'll call you sometime."

"Shawn I haven't seen you in over a year and all you can say to me is I'll call you! I loved you…we did things. Then you just left me to rot!"

"Listen, Nikki!"

"No, you listen Shawn. You disappeared and everything was fine. I gave you everything and felt cheated, so you can just go back to the Center if that's how you feel!"

_Nikki turned around and walked out of the diner. Shawn put his hands into his face wishing that he had shown more respect…_

_Security surrounds the lobby of the 4400 center. Kyle looks at the gun on the ground and the man who was mentoring his cousin Shawn. He sits on the ground and weeps. Diana arrives with a group of NTAC officials. They hover around Kyle trying to cover up what had happened. Jordan lies on the ground bleeding gasping for air. _

"Find Shawn Farrell."

_Diana is at the NTAC office with Kyle at her side. She has tried Tom's cell phone twenty times over hoping that the next time Tom might pick up. _

"Listen Kyle, I know that you might have not done this on purpose but we need to know everything. What happened?"

"Diana, I was standing in my kitchen making breakfast and then all of a sudden I was at the 4400 center. Listen I have been there before I never would have gone back. They wanted me to kill him…"

"Who are they, Kyle?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Maia is sitting on the bus with April. It is raining outside and Maia has a nervous look on her face. She holds a baby doll in her arms and smiles weakly at her aunt. _

"Maia you are going to love this toy store. Biggest one in Settle I think. I'll buy you anything you want just make sure you tell Mommy what you saw now. It will be alright, Kyle is safe with your Mommy, and nothing's going to happen."

_The bus stopped and April got off with Maia following. After passing the bus driver she turned back feeling a sense of nervousness. _

"Stay off of Route 90 tonight. There is going to be an accident and you'll be stuck in traffic for two hours."

_Before the man could turn around to see who had whispered in his ear she was gone. Maia jumped onto the back on her aunt and giggled at April's corny jokes. _

_Tom arrived at his house late in the afternoon and found that there were numerous messaged at his house along with his cell phone all from Diana. He pressed the replay button and listened to what she had to say. _

"Tom, Ah…"

_Diana sighed in the background. _

"How do I say this…Well this afternoon Kyle was found at the 4400 Center. Jordan Collier is dead and they are framing Kyle at the scene."

_Kyle now was on the phone and it seemed as though he was very upset. _

"Dad, it is not my fault! It keeps happening and you don't believe me! They want to kill Jordan! I didn't know where I was or what I was doing dad. Please, listen…You know I would have never touched that jerk. I know he coaxed Shawn but why would I kill someone I hardly know."

_Diana told Tom to get over there as quickly as possible. Most of the messages had the same meaning so Tom hit the delete button. He got in his car and drove away. _

_Isabelle sat in Jordan's bedroom looking around at everything. She indeed had tricked Jordan again, but not because of what he was doing to the world. Her mother was tired of running and now that Shawn would be running the 4400 Center she knew that she and her family could be safe. She had not met Shawn yet but from the talk that Isabelle had heard that Jordan had discussed she knew she and her family would be in good hands. Richard and Lily soon found their daughter and brought her back into their room for the night. _

_Shawn came back to the 4400 Center worried about his cousin, his family, and his boss. Now that Jordan was in critical condition and most likely dead in a few hours, would he run the company? Jordan said he would, but now all Shawn could do was wait and wonder._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Jordan sits in a hospital bed with three large bullet wounds in his chest, stomach, and calf. He does not look well and most of the doctors have given up hope on him. He is trying to keep calm though the spasms have gotten worse and the sedatives seem to be not working. _

_Shawn and Tom sit in a car in the parking lot with nervous looks on their faces. Kyle is in the pack seat sleeping but as Tom wakes him up he yells fiercely. _

"Get away from me! Leave alone! Please?"

"Kyle? Are you alright? What's going on…?"

"Dad, oh it's just you Dad. Look, I'm really not sure that I want to go through with this. Jordan seems a little messed up…"

_Shawn has a stern look on his face. He doesn't want to pick between family and a man who acted as a father to him, but if Jordan was dying he knew that it was only right to save him. The three men enter the lobby and give the clerk Jordan's name. _

"Sorry guys, only family is allowed in."

_Shawn smiles at the other two like this were some sort of game…_

"But you see Ma'am, we are family. I am Shawn and this is Kyle we're his sons. And Big Tom here is our uncle his brother."

_She smiled and escorted them to his room. _

"He's been waiting for you, Shawn, all day. It seems as though he wants to tell you something important."

_April and Maia have been at home all day playing with Maia's new toys when Diana comes in. She seems as though she has gone through a lot of pressure but still greets them with a warm smile and hug. _

"I see you and April did some shopping! How wonderful!"

"Yeah, there were like a million Barbie's but Aunt April said that if we got that many we would have to find a bigger apartment."

"Maia, can you let your mom and I talk privately for a moment."

_Maia nodded and walked into the other room. _

"Maia had a vision that Tom's son Kyle was going to die. She was really upset about it. Listen, Di, just try to talk to her maybe you'll be better at talking about that stuff then me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Lily and Richard look at their beautiful baby girl in a large spacious room. It is early morning and Lily's blonde hair has not been combed yet. She places a hand on Isabelle's forehead and smiles back at Richard who is sitting in a woven chair reading the newspaper. Although he has a sense of betrayal in his mind he knows that Lily and his baby love him. They have been at the 4400 center for about a week now and are enjoying not having to flee. Isabelle stares out the window and a man with a large video camera is taping them. Lily runs to the window to make the man leave but Isabelle has already jumped to conclusions, knocking him out of the tree._

_Shawn, Kyle, and Tom enter the hospital wing and see that Jordan is in much pain. Kyle stares at the dying man carefully now remembering what had happened. He was lying in his room thinking about all the time that he had lost…Kyle was thrown to the floor of the hospital and began to vomit. He tried to remember but it caused him to much pain. _

"Shawn do something!" _Shouted Tom._

_Jordan moaned from the other side of the room, _"I am dying Shawn. Please your cousin will be alright, think about what you are doing if you let me die!"

"Shawn, Kyle has always been a brother to you and you to him. If you let Kyle suffer he won't be the only one to feel pain!" _Growled Tom. _

_Shawn looked at Jordan with tears in his eyes and put his hand down on Kyle's chest. _

_Later on that evening…_

_Tom arrives back at his house and is tired. He lies down for a nap but soon wakes up at the sound of his cellophane. _

"Tom Baldwin." _He answers in a groggy tone. _

_The phone clicks as the other line hangs up. Tom dials Diana's phone to see if she has called him._

"_Skouris_." _She says._

"Hey Di. Listen something happened at the hospital and I don't know if Kyle is going to be okay."

_She pauses._

"Who is this again?"

"Tom. Tom Baldwin."

"Sorry you must have the wrong number…bye."


	7. Chapter 7

_Maia sits in her room fiddling with her toes. She seems content but there is dullness in her eyes that has shown many times before. Diana looks around searching for a key to her car but so far nothing has come up. She asks Maia to help her but Maia just sits in her room in a daze wishing for a miracle. Something does not seem right…_

"They're in the book." _Maia looks up from the ground and shouts to the other room._

"Don't worry you won't be late. Your boss is sick and she asked another to help with the new case. She forgot that you were supposed to come in today so you can take your time, Mommy."

_Diana smiles gently and opens the book that she was reading the night before. _"Maia, what would I do without you? Now, I'll be home later so the nice sixteen year old is going to come watch you okay? There is pizza in the freezer and movies on the coffee table. I love you!"

_And with that Mya was left on the ground watching her feet once more. _

_Jordan has been taken out of the hospital but his body is not moving and he is not breathing. Shawn looks at the lifeless body spilling tears on the empty chest. Kyle is in the hospital but is getting much better now after surviving a series of strokes. _

_Shawn is screaming at the funeral directors a few days later. _

"You don't understand! It's my entire fault. I should have saved him. I shouldn't be throwing this funeral…It's all my fault…"

_They stare at him but walk further away hoping that he will calm down before the actual service starts. He looks older, Shawn, and tired. He sees many enter the large church. Some crying, some solemn, some trying not to cry. Tom enters with hands tied and tries to hug his nephew._


End file.
